Onew
Perfil 'thumb|286px|onew lucky star' * Nombre Artístico: '온유 / Onew. *'Nombre Real: '이진 / Lee Jinki *'Apodos: Líder, Tofu, Dubu, Ondubu. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Presentador (MC), Actor y Compositor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gwangmyeong, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 61kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment Dramas *Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) ''cameo '' *A Bit Of Love (KBS2, 2013) ''cameo *Pure Love (KBS2, 2013) cameo *Oh My God x2 (SBS Plus, 2012) cameo *Athena (SBS, 2010) cameo *Dr.Champ (SBS, 2010) cameo *My Precious Child (KBS2,2008) cameo Temas para dramas *''Moonlight tema para Miss Korea (2014) *''In Your Eyes ''tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Programas de TV *'2014:' Law of the Joungle *'2013:' Dream Concert *'2013:' M! Countdown in Taiwan! *'2013:' Golden Camera *'2012:' Incheon Korean Music Wave *'2010-2011:' Present Show! Music Core *'2010:' Ya Haeng Sung (Night Star) *'2010:' The 8th Korean Film Awards (Red Carpet Host) *'2009:' Invincible Youth *'2009: Flower Boys Generation Musicales *'''2014: Singing in the Rain *'2010: '''Rock of Ages *'2010:' The Brothers Were Brave Películas *'2012:' I AM. Colaboraciones *Vanilla Love - ft. Lee Hyun Ji *One Year Later ft. Jessica (Girls Generation) Radio *'2008-2009:' Super Juniors "Kiss the Radio“ ( DJ Especial con Jonghyun) *'2008-2009:' Park Kyung Lims "Byulbam Radio“ (DJ con Key) *'2008-2009:' Shindongs and Shinyoungs "Shim Shim Tapa Radio“ (DJ con Jonghyun y Minho) *'2009:' Taeyeon's "Chin Chin Radio“ (DJ con Minho) *'2009:' KBS-2FMs "Music Show Radio“ (DJ con Key) *'2010:' Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Reemplazando a Leeteuk) *'2010:' Taeyeons "Chin Chin Radio“ (Invitado especial) *'2010:' KBS-R Cool FM "Lee Soo Young’s Radio Show“ (DJ invitado) *'2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Especial) *'''2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" ( DJ Especial con Key) *'2013:' Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" (Dj Especial junto a Dana) *'2013:' Super Junior "Kiss the Radio (Dj Especial junto a Key) *'2013: '''Super Junior "Kiss The Radio (Dj junto a Dana reemplazando a Ryeowook y Sungmin por varios días.) *'2013:' "Kiss the Radio: Open Concert (Dj especial) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': SHINee **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalistal,Bailarín. *'Educación:' Chungwoon University *'Especialidades:Cantar, Piano, Japonés. *'''Hobbies: Piano y chino *'Comida favorita:' Pollo. *El 26 de junio del 2009 en una presentación en el Music Bank en las promociones de Juliette, se salvó de tener un grave accidente cuando cayó a su lado una de las luces de iluminación del escenario. Sin embargo, del susto se desmayó aunque no tuvo lesiones. *Le encanta la música Trot (género folklórico Coreano). *Al presentarse por primera vez en un escenario, no podía ver nada frente a él e incluso se le olvidó la letra de la canción antes de salir. Pero al recordar que sus padres estaban sentados cerca, pensó: " No, debo verme bien para ellos", y se calmó gradualmente. *Compró un auto para su padre con el dinero que recibió por primera vez después de su debut. *En el programa "Night Star" se hizo famoso por su "ttakbam". *La ópera hace llorar a Onew cada vez que la escucha. *Confesó que le gustaría hacer un dueto con la cantante ALi *Su nombre real es Lee Jin Ki. *Su nombre artístico significa “Suave, Amable”, por esto le gusta ser llamado así, en vez de por su verdadero nombre. *Onew expreso sus sentimientos de agradecimiento hacia Bo Ram de T-ara por ser su fan. *Fue el segundo mejor de su escuela. *De todos los miembros, Onew es el que entrenó más tiempo. *Fué escogido la segunda mejor sonrisa de SM después de Siwon de Super Junior. *Es el miembro que a tenido más caídas en los conciertos. *Le gusta la comida picante. *Se decía que Onew para perder peso, se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana y nadaba por una hora. *Se convierte en el hazme reír en el coche cuando grita ‘¡Murciégalos!” y empieza a imitar a un murciélago. *Se adapta muy bien a las situaciones. La primera vez que se vistió como chica se sintió fascinado e incómodo pero después de un rato comenzó a hacer bailes sexys. *Ama el pollo *Es el tipo ideal de Park Ye Eun de las Wonder Girls y de la actriz Kim Jung Nan *A Onew le gustan las chicas con dedos largos. *En días de trainee, Onew siempre cargaba los libros de tarea de Minho. *Una vez, Key tuvo que pedir a Onew que lo acompañara al baño ya que tenía miedo de los fantasmas. *Cuando Onew tenga novia quiere cantar y tocar el piano para ella. *Siempre carga con medicinas personales para el mismo y para todos los miembros de SHINee porque ellos a menudo no se sienten bien cuando están en aviones. *Su sueño es presentarse en el Coliseo Romano. *Tiene miedo de cargar bebés y animales desde que se le cayó un cachorrito cuando pequeño. *Desearía tener una guerra de nieve con todos sus compañeros de banda. *Sabe tejer. *El periodo más triste de la vida de Onew fue su periodo de trainee. El sentía que todos mejoraban, pero el se quedaba estancado, sin poder avanzar. *Su canción favorita de SHINee es Replay porque fue con la que debutaron. *En un “Fan Meeting” de SHINee, Onew se sintió muy nervioso, ya que cuando vinieron las fans a pedir su autógrafo, a él se le olvido como autografiar y como firmar. *Cree que tiene un sexto sentido para predecir cuando va a llover. *Es el chico ideal de Namjoo , integrante de A Pink . *Su Agencia dió un comunicado en donde anunció que se sometio a cirugía para remover los pólipos vocales y reconstruir la mucosa de las cuerdas vocales el 3 de junio y actualmente se está recuperando.Fue dado de alta del hospital y está descansando en casa. SM Entertainment declaró: "no hay ningún efecto en su vida diaria y está recibiendo tratamiento como paciente ambulatorio". *No asistira al " SHINEE WORLD III IN JARKARTA" el 22 de junio para poder descansar de la operacion que tuvo . Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter Oficial Galería Onew 0.jpg Onew2.jpg Onew3.jpg Onew 4.jpg Onew 5.jpg Onew 6.jpg Onew 7.jpg Onew 8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:DJ Categoría:KCompositor